MY WITCH 26: Walk This Way
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: Caleb discovers that fellow rebels have been turned into zombified Trance Marchers by the sound of a magical object called the Horn of Hypnos.. WxC, PxW, PxE, ExC, etc...
1. Chapter 1

It was massive; a spike of wood with metal rails and clamps and chains that held it, hovering above the ground and ready to be lowered presumably. The bolts alone were the size of any man's fist, yet Caleb had smirked when he'd seen it. Even the camps of lurdens were ridiculous, because no rebel in their right mind would bother trying to steal it, and anything strong enough to destroy would outmatch the lurdens in a heartbeat. "So.. Phobos' latest weapon is.. An overgrown gardening tool?"

"Den échei. He's looking for underground tunnels from the Meridian Plains, into the castle." Drake watched Caleb's eyes dart over the scene, but did not dare ask where Caleb had found this new sarcasm. Partly because Drake already knew, and partly because Caleb didn't need to be teased at the moment, when he'd arrived with his neck in a state and his face guilty and embarrassed. No one bothered to look at wounds -especially on the measly 'murmur boy'- twice in Meridian's rebel base; the scars were tended to, but not spoken of, but Drake knew it would be different on Earth, if only by the way that Caleb hadn't re-emerged until the most of his skin was fresh and clean of cuts.

"But we don't have any tunnels Drake," Caleb's emerald eyes never left the site and Drake's never left Caleb. That's how it had always been, but it was nicer now, to be mulling upon the boy rather than watching him. It had taken the rebellion three years, to graft Caleb into what they wanted, and in months Caleb was more of a boy than Drake ever believed he'd been. And yet Caleb was still the best they had, even if his eyes had been plauged with worry the second he'd taken his hands off of the alleged Book of Secrets, which naturally Caleb had entrusted with only Aldarn - though it'd been a surprise that Caleb had mentioned Will not being aloud near it for some reason that hadn't been particularly clear. But it had implied that he would have trusted it to her.. And that in itself was a miracle. "I wish we did.."

"But if he digs deep enough.." Drake blinked as the first of the raindrops hit his face, but Caleb's green eyes were already tracing the clouds through their cover of shrubbery. "Aftós tha mas vreíte ólous."

An older male nodded and Drake turned to the frowning boy a final time.

"The men are ready Caleb, what's our-" A clattering came from behind, and Drake's eyes bulged while Caleb grimaced at the supposed ally of a passling smuggler. The 'Blunk', had only fallen over but a lurden roared out a battle-cry, and Drake knew the cover was over.

"Go!" Caleb pulled out his blade, and Drake pushed out of the shrubs to yell out and join the sudden masses of rebels. He smashed into a lurden and threw his dagger into another; sliding it out before the body even had time to fall. This was his childhood, and Drake wondered how it had come that Caleb would shudder at the idea of killing. He plunged the knife again, and supposed it was Caleb's heritage to be a perfect fighter, but his new heart was no longer focused on how many kills he got being a reflection of how close he was to winning. The only thing that worried Drake, as steel hit steel and he dragged his blade along another, was that Caleb _had_ been winning. But would it continue?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Will had been sat, outside with the dark skies clouding over and her legs hanging from the low wall that sat around a house two doors from the Silver Dragon. The moon was trying to find it's way out, and Will had mumbled that she was already late, but Caleb found humor in her having had decided to dwell on that fact rather than rectify. A car drifted by, as Caleb watched from those two doors away, Will's hair vivid and the curves of her cheeks clear with the street lamp shining directly across the road at her, and Caleb couldn't see exactly what she was looking at - some item of interest hidden within the shadows created by her torso, which arched over her petite lap. "It's getting later."

Will's eyes had darted up then, and he didn't miss her hand shooting with it's secret object of wonder into the confines of her pocket; shoved in roughly, so that Caleb hoped that it was nothing delecate. It took her a moment to smile softly, and Caleb knew that she'd have to be tired for the dark sky alone to be seducing such a girl to slow down to this sleepy, almost stand-still state. "Yeah, time makes fool of us all eventually.."

It was sarcasm, and Caleb smiled, but more so in the lack of emphasism or spark that Will usually carried flatly into her words. It had almost sounded as if she were serious, and Caleb's fingers wrapped around the spine of the book as he stepped quietly toward her; taking the care to place it furthest from her when he too pushed himself on the wall next to her. And now all he needed, was something else to say. "W-"

"Is it.. Does it hurt alot?" The joke he'd practiced at least twice in his head, tumbled into ruins and ashes as his neck began to burn offensively, and he willed his hand not to fly up and try futiley to hide the mess he was in. It was hard, Caleb realized, to have someone stare at you with concern. Rebels only stared at him because he was a sin, and Aldarn had never truly worried for Caleb properly. But Will was staring into his eyes now, with swirling cappucino that swam with the concern he'd rather not drink up, and if only to avoid her gaze, his eyes found it mesmerizing for Will's further hand to fly up and cross to her left, and for clumsy fingers to push her hair behind her ear, still waiting for him to speak, but flustered by the silence. "I just-"

"It's fine if I don't think about it." And it was fine, though it was more to do with Will and the others' thinking about it that made his neck sting in four parallel lines. "Does it bother you?"

He'd meant himself and his neck, but Will's hidden treasure pulled out of her pocket, and Caleb realized it was her own hand that she'd been staring at. It looked worse than his somehow, that Will's tiny hand was slitted from her knuckles down, almost to her wrist in harshly torn skin that opposed his own neater lines. The Mogriff had slipped away from Caleb, but he could remember now that she'd kicked it away from herself, and it was a wonder she hadn't even screamed when her flesh tore. "It's not so bad I guess.. I wasn't exactly gonna die.."

"Yeah." Caleb doubted that she'd want to hear of exactly how they inject the sour poison under the skin or how she would most certainly not have lived if the beast had got it's claws in past her elbow. So instead he stared, up at the streetlamp as Will looked down at her hands, until he couldn't ignore her anymore and clasped his palm over the tears. It was only when he felt the twisted skin that he thought of how Yan Lin had implied Will was 'wrong' and how the Mage's waters were not above healing women. "I think I can get it fixed.. I'm going to do mine tomorrow.."

And there it was again, that _something _as Will's eyes flashed down from his face, and Caleb forced himself to look at something he didn't like, yet somehow loved at the same time. Will didn't let the pain show on her face, and as the familiar words that weren't for Will clawed at Caleb's throat, he recalled calling her beautiful in a spring.. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea after all.

"I'll take some back.. For you.." Her eyes flashed darker in conusion and lack of street-light, when her hair fell over her face, and Caleb forgot the offer to walk her home if she needed it; taking large steps back toward the Dragon without an offer of goodbye.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Each of the rebels were falling, single body by body, but Lord Cedric's eyes misted with hate and he knew exactly who's silhouette was dashing and pushing past lurdens' bodies, and Cedric knew that Caleb was far too good a fighter to be allowed to remain alive. It would be more amusing though, Cedric noted with a smirk and a click of his fingers, if Caleb were to slay the guardian girls himself before Cedric devoured every inch of the squalid child's life. Disgust would promote him to dispose o the boy's body quickly, but resentment made Cedric want to peel off every inch of Caleb's skin, and salt him alive before finally making a mercy killing as the murmurer begged for death and was burned with his brothers and sisters. All of them, would be Cedric's preference, but if Cedric was to be killed by Phobos after Elyon was done, he would like to have murdered a fragment of Phobos' soul first. One murmurer, seventy murmurers. Cedric would so like to do it and grinned with idealism as his slim hands slid over the golden shine of a thick, heavy horn, taking care to lick his lips before pressing the cold metal against them.

One thing, which would have seethed Cedric to his very core, would have come if his eyes had just come across a young boy being thrust into the water; out-numbered by three, allowing the murmur child to miss the calling blow of the Horn of Hypnos.

* * *

><p><strong>Den échei -<strong> No.

**Aftós tha mas vreíte ólous -** He'll find and kill us all.


	2. Chapter 2

It might have been the water or the breeze, but Caleb felt as though his shivers were surely more directed at the sight he'd come to be faced with as he'd pushed himself out of the depths of water. With air like ice, and sleety rain pouring down in rivers despite the Earth's mid-summer, Caleb could hardly breathe as he stared out at a dozen faces of platinum features. All of them just.. Staring at him. "What.."

Not one of them blinked, with eyes that were clouded over in white, and Caleb's heart became erratic as he waded toward one of these porcelain dolls in front of him.. It wasn't like Will, or Hay Lin, who's faces shined with a hint of colour to discriminate between them and a corpse. But the older man's face Caleb was nearing now, did no such thing and Caleb's head swirled with panic that not one of these men looked alive. But what could he do, as his eyes stung at the realization clouding, that Drake would be in here; in this mist of standing bodies.

**...**

Prince Phobos eyes swivelled, in time to see the nearly extinct breed of passling lumber forward behind Cedric, with his greedy hands on the horn. Elyon stood, alongside his throne, and her hand had clasped for his arm with the _'shock' _of the rebels' attack. She wasn't even neccessarily lying, but Prince Phobos could taste the weakness of her fear and despised it, even with his petty words of a rebel attack. It was a filthy retch of pitiful excuses for Phobos to tell her they were digging for water, and even Phobos had to mull over the irony of it raining so harshly while they watched. He doubted Elyon would've missed the snatcher either, and Phobos was glad to give Cedric a reason to squirm. "He's stealing that! The Horn!"

Of course Elyon had only thought it to be a signal of peace that Cedric had blown the horn; never letting himself take a closer look at what should already resemble rotting bodies rather than the rebels, whos' minds were trapped within a spell of enthrallment.. Hypnosis wasn't really the spell, but Phobos presumed the creator wanted a catchy name when he presented his creation. Phobos swallowed his loathing, and turned to stroke his sister's cheek. How dare she want a more physical contact, and how dare she be needed enough that he' give it to her. She was unknowingly blackmailing him, and Prince Phobos would admire the deviousity, if it were not for his hand having to touch her fouled, cruddy cheek. "Cedric will find the horn."

Prince Phobos waved away the sands, before Elyon pitifully nodded, with glazed teary eyes from watching the conflicts of men, and Prince Phobos delected in the fact that she was taking it as her own stabbing hand to her own recieving chest. She deserved to know the pain of the country, and she deserved to feel it rather than weighing down her luxuries that Phobos was forced to provide her. It was dispicable, that this little girl pretended to care as of now, but later she would smile and laugh and eat. Prince Phobos was tempted to start feeding her the corpses of her people; if only to see her mortification when he recounted her the tale. On this throne, in this room, Prince Phobos would adore to tell her she was a savage cannibal as well as an incestuous bitch. Heaven could wait for him, if he was to choose between the two situations. "I hope he does."

* * *

><p>Okies.. A really long chapter 1 and a slightly shorter chapter 2.. I <strong><em>might<em>** be able to finish a third today too..


	3. Chapter 3

Will Vandom had found herself where she was now, in search of a distraction. It wasn't the entire truth; as part of her had only come due to a passed note from an older tenth-grader, who'd told her to come see Matt's band practice: something to which she'd politely declined. But that was before Caleb had gone, and before Will had realized that her Wednesday afternoon was intolerably left without anything for her to do. And she did not plan to go swimming again for a long time, so Will Vandom had pulled the scrumpled not from her jeans, and found herself in front of a sizable house. It wasn't Matt's own, Will knew, but by God it was still daunting; with the redhead not even thinking about the group of older boys who'd be working over guitars and drumsets on the otherside of the kinked metal enclosing them inside '_Zippy_'s garage and making entry seem only a vast amount more of a feat. It also didn't help that other than Matt, this boy was the only one she had a name for, and now couldn't even recall his real name or those of the others. It was here that dread took over her, and with full intent _not _to run, Will shoved her ass forcefully onto the sidewalk; letting her head lull back to lean on the door as she listened to the humming of music that couldn't quite be contained by the heavy door.

She listened then, for god knows how long as the music matched the slowing pound in her chest, which she wasn't sure to be a direct effect, rather an effect of the apprehension, of Matt Olsen who she knew would be playing the guitar. It was only when the door creaked and attempted to push from behind her, that Will jumped forward and screamed at the shock, after having been quietly calmed by the mixture of hot sun and music. "Will?"

"Um.." Will felt her cheeks growing darker and truly hoped she hadn't imagined that Matt had flushed too, trying desperately to ignore 'Zippy' Something-or-other's knowing grin as she raised an unnaturally wide-spread hand to wave at him awkwardly. Now she wasn't just the kid, but the kid who appeared to be stalking the seventeen and eighteen year olds of this band. "Hi... Matt.. I, uh.."

"Will, you wanted to borrow my notes?" Will stared at a boy she knew must've had a name, and decided against hugging him for being her savior in disguise. If he could just wipe the smug look off of his cocky face, Will might call him her guardian Angel.

"Uh.. Yeah.." Will shrugged and watched as the boy bent down and rustled through his bag, her shoulders then shooting back to her ears, and her voice becoming flat when the drummer cackled at this boy's handing her a sheet of blank paper. "Gee, thanks.."

And Will hunched her shoulders forward and let her hair fall in front of her face as she wished that she could just disappea.. "Hey Will.. I don't know if you heard, but I'm playing at the school Friday night.."

"Um.." Will whirled around, relaxing only when she'd determined by his features that he was being serious, and smiling then. "Yeah, I heard.. Maybe I'll see you there.."

"Ahh, great.. You wanna go with me?" Will forced herself to give him an accepting smile, before hunching her shoulders and striding as fast as she could before he could take a better look at her and change his mind.

**...**

"Okay.. Exact words Will.." Irma Lair scowled at the interest in Taranee's tone. Taranee wasn't even meant to like talking about boys.. Shouldn't she be telling Will off for not using her free time to study or something?

Will herself was laid back, her face showing that of bliss and Irma's mood becoming worse and worse for it. Couldn't anything go her way? Or Caleb's way for that matter? It was true, that over the days that she'd had time to think it through, Irma had come up with a few selfish reasons to pair her friends together, and yes, it was also true that most of them involved seeing Cornelia's face, but currently Cornelia's face looked relentless and Irma was feeling no joy. It would have to be Caleb for Irma to get the satisfaction. "_'You wanna go with me?'_."

"Date. Definitely a date." Hay Lin waved her fork about midair and Irma found her fists hitting the table before she could stop them from ruining the others' agreement.

"We don't know that it's a date.." Irma's eyes flashed to Will, ignoring the glares now being sent her way, but the girl looked like she was on another planet, so Irma sighed in defeat. "It probably is though.."

"I can _not _believe Will has a date to the dance, while _I _don't."

Irma knew it was coming, but was glad for the next interruption.. For about three seconds before she realized that Caleb wouldn't be particularly thrilled to hear Will's news.. "Good, you're all here! Big news!"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, you may have noticed that I indulged myself in an m-rated peice, and I am sooooo tempted to move this episode rating up, I swear.. I think I may just have to..

* * *

><p>"We heard," Caleb stared at Cornelia's calm, smiling face and highly doubted she had a clue what she was talking about.. A good chunk - at least fifty men - from the rebellion were waiting in silence and looking like the living dead, and Cornelia was approaching and looking at Caleb through drooped eyelids that Caleb knew well to mean 'back away'. "Dance. Friday night. And you say.."<p>

"Um.." Cornelia's blue eyes sparkled eagerly, and Caleb felt something crawling the walls of his lungs as he tried to look to the others for some sort of clue. He _really _didn't want to say the wrong thing to this girl; though less violent, he had to admit he was more apprehensive than of Will. But he really didn't have the answer, and he assumed it was less important than the Metaworld's epidemic. "Cedric's using rebels to build his giant drill..?"

"No!" Caleb stood to attention as the whiney girl's finger poked his chest, and Caleb suddenly wondered if this was another girl prone to violence.. Irma had had no trouble in reciting the blonde's attempt to slap her.. Cornelia's hair flicked past his chest, and Caleb wish she wouldn't do that. It was just.. Pointless. "You're taking me! I'll be ready at seven.. Oh and don't wear those yucky boots.."

Three of four girls sighed around the table, and Caleb raised an eyebrow at Will's glazed, unfocused eyes before a towel hit him in the face and he rolled his eyes at Irma, recalling he was soaked to the skin. It was Hay Lin who stood up though, pulling his concentration from the brunette with her tongue poking out of her mouth. "Wait a minute.. Why are rebels helping Cedric?"

Will had blinked a few times and frowned at what Hay Lin said, but Caleb was somberly feeling the agony of remembering the placid, dead features, and the fact that his Drake was in the mass who'd been sterilized of their livelihood. The thought that had struck his final terror, and had sent Caleb to Earth rather than the city though, was of the fact that he'd wanted Aldarn instead of Drake. It was an awful thought; to value one's dead more than another's, but Drake was alone, and Caleb never would be able to continue facing Aketon.. "I.. I don't know.. The just stopped fighting. All the Lurdens just stopped too.. They just all stood there.. Staring.. Until he gave them a command.."

"I've heard of this." Caleb nearly jumped from his skin, as Yan Lin's voice spoke assuredly from behind. Caleb stared at her cool, aloof features, and wondered if this was the know-it-all just lying through her teeth, or if she might have information. "Trance marchers."

Caleb had no time for the bat's silly games, and strode to her; towering over her small frame and hoping to be intimidating enough to hasten her explanation. "What happened to them? How do I snap them out of it?"

"Those are questions, I'm afraid only the Ancient one can answer." She really did know nothing, and Caleb wished that he could throttle her at this moment.. Or at least someone, but Drake was already half-dead, and he doubted Will would appreciate him seizing one of her guardians (preferably the blonde with her fingers wrapped securely around his arm).

"Yeah," Caleb turned to Will; apparently snapped out of her own stupor, as she pulled the Heart from around her neck. "And we'd better take care of that drill."

**...**

Will Vandom frowned as Caleb glanced at Cornelia, grimacing as he did so, and causing Will to wonder what she'd missed.

**...**

The passling Blunk, sat in a warm, damp concoction of 'Garbage' and pulled open the knot of his bag. His hands slipped easily into the brown, peasants' fabric, and Blunk pulled out the shiny golden metal, grinning at his own warped reflection. "Ooh! Yeah! Pretty passling - why you not date more?"

Blunk had pouted experimentally as he stared at himself, and a cough alerted him of the human-Escanor beside him; Caleb frowned at him through a false humor. "No time for the entire list. C'mon, we've got a mission."

Caleb walked on, in the direction of a portal they'd apparently just flee'd, and Blunk did not blink over the decision that he'd rather keep fleeing than return, so he grinned and held the golden instrument up to his face. "Blunk rather boogie down!"

He'd barely emitted the loud, yell of the horn, before he felt the collar of his tunic being pulled, and found himself nearly choked by the young man, Caleb. "No clown horns allowed." Caleb had scrunched his nose in disgust, and threw the horn behind him into the 'dumpster'. Blunk would pick it up later.


	5. Chapter 5

"Down there!" Will's wings batted uncertainly in the cold of the allotted Netherworld, and she squinted through a light, moisturized mist that complained to her in the form of hollowy, moaning winds. Caleb had left without them, but Cornelia hadn't taken long to recount the fact that Caleb was going to be her date, and though Will had rolled her eyes and laughed at the time, she was glad for Cornelia.. Really.. She deserved some happiness in her life without Elyon.

"Ohh.. The rebels are kinda in the demolition zone Will.." Hay Lin's small, dark eyes shone with a reluctance, and Will knew the feeling of her heart getting heavy and her emotions clouding her judgement. But Caleb needed a job done.

Apparently Cornelia was feeling confident enough to do it. "We'll send them, a subtle warning.."

And Will watched then, in a slight awe of Cornelia; who managed to juggle grace and power as she hit the ground and took a position of attack. It was interesting, to Will, that while the others seemed to literally throw the power out of their hands in flashy moves, Cornelia tended to stand still, with only her hands outstretched in front of her. It wasn't as enticing - in a sense of idolization - to see Irma flip and soar in mismatched movements that led to her entire body becoming part of the force moving the water, which grabbed out of it's muddy lakes of flooding to the rebels, who Will's heart increased upon seeing: their faces more white with teal than they were tinted peach. "Everybody into the pool!"

The humor was not lost, but Will frowned as she watched the Earth and Water's dance, wishing not for the first time, to be more than just a spectator. "Trance marchers! RESIST THEM!" Will had barely heard the familiar voice, before Taranee screamed for the writhing rebel woman she'd been carrying. Taranee took a crash into the shallow pool, and struggled with the woman, who appeared to herald a new lease of life. It was too much, for Will to be expected to move; as she stared, rooted to her spot, at the sharp wooden contraption which hung alomost directly above her guardian. In quick seconds, Will realized that Cedric was thinking exactly what she was thinking. "RELEASE THE SPIKE!"

There was a screaming of chinking metal, as the chains rattled and Will's breath caught in her throat. Rememberance of a train shooting towards Taranee, urged her to fly for the dark skinned girl.. But her wings betrayed her and Will jumped when the thing came crashing down; only to fly from side to side as the wind changed direction and Hay Lin shook with effort. "AIR!"

And Will got lost there; between Hay Lin plucking the girl and her rebel away from the water, and Cornelia surely being responsible for the crushing wood and metal of the 'machinery'. All she knew was that before she'd had time to take a second glance at a face she swore to be familiar as Drake's, there was a woman's face in front of her, and Will hid a shudder at the white, unfocused eyes. "Hello in there.. Anybody home..? Yo! Tran-"

Irma had been snickering, but Will flew backwards when the 'Trance marcher' came to life and tried apparently to tear at her with sharp, gruesome teeth. And then it started screaming, and Will had to resist the urge to back further away, as it was truly more appalling than the idea of being scared enough to scream, herself. They didn't even look humane.

"Whatever this is, our powers aren't gonna undo it. Let's go."

**...**

"Do _not _tell me you have failed." Prince Phobos stared with hard features at the bowing Lord, but he knew that he looked not half as calamitous in the blue robes he continued to favour for the sake of his _'Elyon'_. Prince Phobos fingers clenched the arms of his throne, and he pursed his lips as the young Lord calmly glanced.

"A.. Temporary setback, my Prince." Prince Phobos could not withhold the smirk as he anticipated the foolish snake's words; they were so much sweeter heard, rather than only thought of. "Nothing that can't be fixed with a few thousand more Trance-marchers.."

Phobos bore teeth in the smile as Cedric turned his back so as to recieve and open the precious box. He waited for the stifled gasp, before he lowered his tone and features to a growling grimace. "It's empty."

"The Horn of Hypnos.." Cedric's eyes flashed hastily to Phobos, "It's gone!"

Prince Phobos enjoyed the shock on Lord Cedric's face, and let his voice resume it's drawling nature. "So, what do you intend to do about it..?"

And Cedric stared only for a fragment of a second, before whirling to face a Lurden; the carrier of the box. Cedric wouldn't curse Caleb in his presence, but Prince Phobos knew who the snake was going to blame. "Round up the trance marchers. Fetch me when they are ready."

And Cedric didn't turn back to the prince again; a fact for which Phobos was glad; as Phobos would hate for Cedric to see him smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Right, well I've decided to put this in after all.. I don't think theres really ever much about these two, and my hate of their 'love' has promoted me to take the 'relationship' in a different angle..

* * *

><p>It wasn't a new sound, but there were usually weeks between meetings, and Miranda smirked at the repeating footsteps of Cedric pacing outside her door. That was one thing, that Miranda could truly appreciate; a knowledge that had come from her work here: Lord Cedric seemed to like fucking children.<p>

"He.." Cedric's face was stern, when he finally pushed through her doorway, and Miranda let her eyes well with a practiced look of fear; because Lord Cedric liked to feel in control, and Miranda wasn't getting much out of it either way.. Though, she did like to keep informed, and Miranda knew Lord Cedric - from a few, quieter years - well enough to already have a presumption of what has happened, before he'd even uttered the sole, haunting word to her. "Caleb.."

"C-Cedric..?" Miranda's near perfected anxiety was met, by a long, thrashing of tongue in her mouth, and Miranda was led, as per usual, to wonder if his snake-like characteristics were coincidental.. Or if they had grown to _match _his opposing form; for unlike Miranda, Cedric had once admitted to her, to being human. Lord Cedric was born a weakling, with only the mind of a snake, but Miranda commended the Prince Phobos' choice; compliantly letting the anfractuous, serpentine Lord push her more fragile form against and onto her own large, dark quilted bed: a surprising gift of a near-royal standard of bedroom from the prince, despite his dismissive nature to her. This theatrical, was a well rehearsed stage, and Miranda's second body effortlessly quivered; feigning the fear of a child being ruined. Who was _she _to deny the young Lord his release, in whichever way he most craved it..? "P-please.."

"Shut up, Elyon.."

And Miranda did shut up.

All movement ceased as a heavy silence dwelled in the air, and Miranda found her eyes wide, and wandering down to the man; a man with his mouth not an inch from her neck so she could feel his every breath. It had always been Lord Cedric's motif to bite, though now he was staring at her skin and merely breathing; detaching from his warped and shameless agression. "Miranda.."

"I-it's fine.." Miranda didn't bother to wait for his excuse. For once, in the passed, long minutes, Miranda's feeble voice matched exactly - a perfect reprisentation of - how she felt. Because until now, the young Lord had never had an actual child in mind. Until now, he'd always come to her, and Miranda had only found his raging violence as a game. A growing fondness of the misunderstood young man made Miranda mourn at this moment. Silently. Invisably. Just as a perfect woman should be, Miranda hid the regret she felt for hearing him. Because there was a vast difference, and Miranda knew, between the Prince Phobos giving, and the reciever actually accepting such a gift as Phobos' sister. If only for the sheer awkwardness - and there _was _no other way to describe it - Miranda was glad to see the back of Cedric, as the young Lord stood and left wordlessly from the room. He would pretend he had never come here, and Miranda was glad she could provide the assistance of knowing that one of the few rooms Phobos did _not _watch, was hers.

**...**

_**"What you've described, is the effect of the Horn, of Hypnos." **_It had always been an interest to Caleb, that apparently the Mage's lips moved soley for him. It wasn't quite right; her opening and closing mouth was always slightly out of sync, but Caleb appreciated the effort of this woman of ages, attempting to appear more human for him. It was nice, and always had been; even if Aldarn thought it ought to be 'creepy'.

"She say.. _'Horn'_..?"

Caleb forced Blunk's raising head to again face the floor, using his bare hand and pushing without any compassion. He'd told the passling to stay bowed; it was a respect, and only after she had in his second year told him herself, did Caleb feel he had right to ever look upon her features. It was scary, Aldarn said. And Drake seemed sure she was a witch, but Caleb found comfort from the pure, transcendent white skin and the shimmering markings on her face. She was from the other side of the Metaworld; Caleb had recognised the facial symbols in a book once, but did not exploit her secret to a soul. Only her lips showed any true age: the nearly black red was creased and pursed and dry, and he could even see the cracks in the corners of her mouth when she was talking; more like true porcelain than skin, dust and a white powder resembling loose clay or cement would often fall from her face, but Caleb liked her. Breathing wasn't necessary for this woman, and Caleb doubted she would ever leave him. **_"When pointed at it's victim; the Horn's tone, creates, a trance-marcher."_**

"Uh.. Caleb.." Caled shht the passling, without removing his outsretching hand which clasped his head. It was a miracle that Caleb had not killed Blunk, but Caleb had brought the creature in rather than having to confront his Aldarn and Aketon. He'd tell them about Drake later, and besides, Caleb dug his hand into his pocket to clasp around a hollow, plastic, cuboid.. He had forgotten earlier.

**_"A Marcher, obeys whom-ever blows the Horn." _**Caleb swallowed silently, with the anticipation of a child about to ask something worth scolding. Caleb knew the Mage didn't mind him, but he'd been lying to himself when he'd thought it' be okay last night... **_"They become a feirce army."_**

"Can I reverse it?" Caleb forced out the questions he was here to ask; he would ask it of her when she was done.

A music filled his ears and Caleb closed his eyes to listen intently. The Mage never did anything without purpose. _**"This melody, will break the trance. But you must find the Horn, and destroy it."**_

Blunk's head again resisted Caleb's hold, but Caleb grimaced as he kept a strong hold as Blunk babbled to the ground. "About Horn.. Funny story.."

"What does it look like?" Caleb watched the Mage's face, with a grimacing focus as he tried to concentrate on her words and signals. A golden instrument raised from the waters, and Caleb's emerald eyes bulged with realization. "Wait a minute.."

"Caleb throw Horn in trash! Him! Him! Him!" Caleb whirled around to realize he'd released his hold, and Blunk had jumped up to point accusingly towards him in an animate fashion, but Caleb was far more concerned in whirling around to where the Mage's body had disappeared into the waters.

"Parakaló! Éla píso! Écho na rotíso an-" Caleb sighed and pulled his body to stand; walking closer to the end of the solid ground and bowing into a kneel at the edge of the water, ignoring Blunk's staring eyes. He knew the passling could understand his words, but certainly not what he was doing, as Caleb opened and dipped the empty plasic tub into the water, not stopping to admire it's bright glow, as he lidded and pocketed his collection. "Zitó syngnómi, allá to chreiázetai."

* * *

><p><strong>Parakaló! Éla píso! Écho na rotíso an- - <strong>Please! Come back! I have to ask you if I-

**Zitó syngnómi, allá to chreiázetai. - **I apologise, but she needs it.

Okay, that's it for today.. Hope you enjoyed it, and MSN people, I'll be on in an hour.


	7. Chapter 7

Hay Lin's pace; usually quick and chipper, slowed to an almost dead stop as she reached her home. She was late, and her father had never approved of lateness, or improperness. It had only ever been because of her mother, that her dad let her wear what she liked, and if only her father had his way when it came to Irma! But today she was late, and Hay Lin had more problems on her hands than taking out the garbage, so she was really too tired for his ranting. _"Zhèngdiǎn cónglái méiyǒu zài zhège jiātíng de wèntí dào xiànzài wéizhǐ, niánqīng de nǚshì." _Hay Lin could already hear her father's voice in her mind, but her eyes caught a light, as she walked through the alley.

"Weird.." Hay Lin examined the brand new looking horn and her eyes lit up as the answer almost blew past her ears in the wind [0]. She had joined the band. The _School _band. The actual idea of joining the school band had never struck her as more than a sacrifice of her time, but the excuse was probably good to be used time and time again. Hay Lin wiped the ring with her sleeve and pressed her lips against it; wincing at the uneasy rush she felt when she blew into the horn and heard it's yelling noise. Hay Lin shrugged, hoisting the horn under her arm as she pushed open the kitchen door. "Um.. Dad, I'm sorry I'm late.. I just really wanna go to the dance Friday.."

Her father gave one, slow nod that seemed exhadurated to the point that anyone other than her father might have been acting sardonically. But this was _her _father. Chen Lin..

"Really? ..But I also need to meet my friends toni-" Another nod and Hay Lin gaped at her father; stood, washing the dishes. "Get out of here!"

He didn't even look at her, and Hay Lin frowned as her father left the taps running, and she could hear a click of the front door as she turned off the running water.. Her father really must be getting forgetful; as she followed him out of the kitchen to find that he'd turned to go upstairs, rather than to greet the customer.. And her mother wasn't there either, Hay Lin noted as she scruched her nose at the impatient clicking of heels on the floor. Hay Lin sighed, pulling an apron and notebook from the cupboard, and promising herself to consult her father's devious ways later: he'd tricked her into having to stay. "Hay Lin!"

Principle Knickerbocker's smile looked false, and Hay Lin flushed red as she realized she was still carrying the shiny hunk of metal. "Principle Knickerbocker! I'd- Like to donate this to the school band!"

"Oh.. Thank you... Is your father around..?" It wasn't about her, Hay Lin knew, but she knew that her father wouldn't rest again for about five years, so she smiled and shook her head.

"He's been.. Under a lot of stress.." Hay Lin looked up then, as a gush of air flew through the opening door, and she beamed at her mother, already pulling off her apron. "Okay.. I'm outy!"

**...**

"Dum-dee, da da d-" Caleb stopped in an off-tuned hum as Blunk snorted at his efforts to keep the song in his mind. "Isn't that how it went?"

"Better groove, ótan paízetai Mage." So the Mage played it better.. Caleb grimaced in frustration, was that a yes or no? Just because it sounded better, didn't make him wrong and Caleb finally sighed and decided it must be a 'no' from the passling. If only it could be clearer.

"La, la, l-Lurden!" Caleb took a dead halt when he spotted the creature, chiding his own idiocy to shout as the Lurden noticed him right back, sounding a horn as Caleb scooped up Blunk and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Zhèngdiǎn cónglái méiyǒu zài zhège jiātíng de wèntí dào xiànzài wéizhǐ, niánqīng de nǚshì. -<strong> (Traditional Chinese) Punctuality has never been a problem in this family until now, young lady.


	8. Chapter 8

I've gotta say.. Context chapters.. Boooring, but they need to be written :L

* * *

><p>"Follow them." Cedric's blue eyes were hard as he spoke the words; standing tall, as a wind blew from behind him and pushed his men to run for the murmur boy. Simplistic blue became dark, demonistic green and pure yellows came from his whites, as the Lord felt the strain first on his neck, and then let the not-quite <em>pain <em>of his tranformation, spread through his body as he grew. The feeling was euphoric, and Cedric let his now gigantic tail crush one of the trance-marchers; just to see the blood. "They have the 'Hypnos."

"Sarantapodaroúsa!" Cedric's eyesight blurred as the yellow closed to slits, staring at the fizzling blue in the near distance. He could see the source of the echoing voice, jumping into that pool of energy.

"Marchers.. Wait." Cedric felt the numbing sensation as he shrank back down to his natural form and glazed his eyes over faces as he pointed at the Escanor-raced breeds. The humans of the colony. "You. Come with me."

Cedric led the group on, towards and then out of the portal.

**...**

Martin Tubbs, grimaced at the noise level of the newest horn. He grinned as he removed the item from it's place against his lips and his eyes shone in delight. "This ones great! I just wish we could practice marching too!"

Martin was a lover of brass, and had been anticipating an illness or drop out for months when he'd found out the band was 'full'. But he'd have to remember to thank the quirky Hay Lin; a friend of his Irma's, who had donated what was forever more to be _his _instrument. His grin grew, as the band began moving slowly, then turned into a full on march as his words became reality. Martin took his place, but frowned at their zombified attitude. Now he _knew _what Knickerbocker had meant about bringing 'life' to the band.

**...**

"It's been emptied.." Caleb stared, with wide, bright eyes that reflected the green of the now vacant Dumpster. There was nothing there. A piece of greyish gum, lay squashed onto the bottom left corner, and there was a damp sheet of paper hanging out of the top, but there was most definitly not what he was looking for.. And then realization struck that he should have been more careful.. "And we left the portal open!"

"No! Stolen!" Caleb's face showed only a childish panic that could be missed for a boy having had lost something like that of a younger sibling, but in his mind registered only the problems to be faced with in possibly pulling Wil from her studies.. She'd have to make a drop.. And she could be caught.. And what if Cedric was waiting at the portal.. He couldn't pull out all of the girls.. Could he? Caleb ignored Blunk, as the passling, who had been climbing up, fell from the walls of the dumpster and began wailing from inside the empty box.

The door clicked then, and Caleb whirled to find Yan Lin pulling out a large, black bag, finding his hands clasping on her shoulders as he stared at her intensely. "Where's the city dump?"

**...**

"Good news!" Will looked up from the inside of her duffel bag, and ceased her rummaging to let Taranee speak. "I kinda, _almost_, _nearly _have a date.."

Will's eyes immediatly flew to Cornelia, who smiled knowingly, tapping her nose. Apparently all this girl did was predict couplings, and Wil grinned, faking surprise for the idea of Taranee dating, despite her _actual _surprise for Cornelia. "Reeeaaally? So.. Who's the kinda, sorta, almost, nearly lucky guy?"

"Well.. This guy Nigel-" And Will had stopped listening, because there was a train whistle going off in her head as she gaped at Cornelia's knowing smirk. How in God's name..

"And Caleb sorta, kinda asked Cornelia.." Will frowned, finding it oddly hard to picture Caleb standing in front of the blonde with a bunch of flowers.. Okay, well _that _would be odd, but there was something about it that didn't seem quite.. Natural. "You and me are the only ones without _nearly _dates.."

Will smirked as Irma wrapped her arm around Hay Lin's shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows animatedly, apparently trying to look seductive.. "How 'bout it? I'll pick you up in ma stretch bab-"

And Will's eyes bulged when Hay Lin shreiked and practically jumped Cornelia, but frowned as the school band's baby blue outfits marched past them towards the school gates and Irma grinned.

"Hey look, the marching band's group-ditching school.." Will stared though, at their paling, sickly looking skin and clouded eyes, and she found her stomach's weight heavily increasing at the sight of them..

"They're trance-marchers.. It's spread to Heatherfield.." The girls gasped and Will pulled out the Heart as she grabbed the nearest girl by the wrist and let the others follow.. She hated astral drops..

* * *

><p><strong>sarantapodaroúsa -<strong> Centipede. (It's Caleb yelling back something to make fun of Cedric.)


	9. Chapter 9

"He went _where_?" Taranee grinned despite the horror of the dump, simply because of the riled anger this seemed to formulate in Will. "Can't he just stay still?"

"He's probably just trying to ditch Blunk," Irma shrugged, reopening a door just closed; everyone letting Will storm past, pouting, before risking to follow her. "But to do it in a _'nice'_ way."

"Can't we just leave them to swim in garbage?" Taranee grimaced, but Cornelia smirked and she sobered up her disgust. She'd rather _not _be the entertainment for this evening, and it was just as well, as Will's _'shoulders-up-to-her-ears' _tense look seemed funny enough for the occasion. And plus, the dance was tonight..

"He'll be drowning in garbage by the time Will's through.." Taranee frowned at Cornelia's totally _'cool' _tone. Didn't dhe hate garbage too? Didn't she realize she was going to have to spend the night walking around with that stench wafting from her elected 'hotty'? "He left the portal open again."

"Every time! EVERY time! What does it take for him to- RRGH!" Taranee snickered and Irma scoffed as Will scrunched her face into a knot of aggression. "I'm going to ram his face up a-"

"Wait!" The fire guardian swore she saw the actual lightbulb-on moment as Cornelia's features fell to resemble the terrible anguish and horror, probably recalling the general temper that took the rebel leader a few days _post-Will_ to cool off. "But he's my date!"

A tumble of coulorfully chosen words gave the impression that Will didn't care.

**...**

"Caleb!" Caleb grimaced and tried to ignore the reeking emanation of the rotten corpses of culinary items alike, mixed with wrappers and plastics, and oh how _wonderful_ it would be if he were to happen upon a rat in the midst.. To Blunk he guessed it would smell like a sweet perfume, and Caleb wondered how such a fine-tuned nasal capacity could ever _like _this stinking crap. "Restaurant garbage over here!"

"Are you sure?" Caleb frowned and dropped something sticky, staring at the now pinkish gunk on his hand with a vast displeasure as Blunk suddenly seemed to have caused some sort of catastrophy; the noise of rubble and trash clattering about much louder than one passling could make.. But as a shadow loomed, Caleb realized that Blunk looting on the job would no longer be his problem.

"The Horn.." Emerald eyes searched for Cedric, but locked when the found a standing body; an attentive corpse; Drake. It would be a fate worse than dying to Cedric, for Caleb to die to Drake. There was something, not a fear of death, but an unsettling fear of how Drake would take it. Guilt was a powerful thing, and Caleb knew that Drake cared more than he put out. Drake had never cared who he killed, as long as they were on the other team, and if Caleb were to bow to Phobos today, he was sure the blonde man wouldn't blink as he stabbed tomorrow, but the rebellion was Drake's family. _Caleb _was family to Drake, and he was quite sure that nothing Drake ever did would be as much of a regret. And Caleb refused to be responsible for that. Anger; rage; inner turmoil ran through Caleb's veins and showed in his eyes as he looked up to the snake who smiled. "If you please..? ...Trance marchers, ATTACK!"

Caleb stared with wide eyes as the escanor rebels surrounded him in large groups.. There had only been about fifty originally taken.. And at least half of them were _not _here.. How many had been taken? Caleb found Blunk trying to hide behind his leg, but Caleb only stared with disheartened eyes. It was a known fact, for Caleb, that he was seen as corrupt; the rebellion had wanted to kill him when they found out where he was from, but it was the fact that the _didn't have a choice _that made their killing him seem so much more dastardly. "It's no use Blunk, there's no way around them!"

Caleb could only wait, and as the rebellion started to meet his level, Caleb pushed and shovel them away with no hopes that they'd forgive him. He had to fix this. It wasn't his right to give up, but when Drake's cold, white eyes were found, Caleb couldn't bring himself to give the hit; instead grabbing the older boy's shoulders and shaking him as Drake's strong hands wrapped around him. "No, Drake! It's Caleb! Me! Parakaloúme Drake sas parakaló!"

But it was no use, and Caleb felt more and more rebels swarming and taking scratching grabs at his arms and torso as he felt the young man; one of his own friends; a _brother_'s fingers lace around him forcefully to crush his newly treated neck. The air wasn't going out quick enough though, and Caleb considered pulling his arms away from the other rebels to join Drake's finger, just so that he wouldn't have to look anymore.. "GET OFF HIM ASSHOLE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Parakaloúme Drake sas parakaló! -<strong> Please Drake, I beg of you!


	10. Chapter 10

Will had forced her way through the crowds and shoved Drake with all her might, grinning as she did so, and as an after thought turning to look in the direction she'd forced him to fall, "Sorry Drake!"

Caleb seemed lost for words, and Will frowned at him as he forgot the crowds of rebels coming towards him; he watched with shocked eyes as she pushed the closest ones back with her best efforts, until they'd all stumbled back far enough for Taranee to create a protective wall between them. "FIRE!"

"Will..?" Caleb grabbed her hand when Will's eyes grew wide and he swore he saw fear in the firey reflection in her eyes, as she clasped his hand tightly; as if for dear life. Ignoring Blunk's grip on his leg, Caleb laced his fingers tightly into hers, as he pulled her as far from the flames as he could.

"TRANCE MARCHERS! KEEP GOING!" Caleb could only see Cedric writhing, and realized quickly where Cornelia must be, due to the strong vines wrapping their way around him.

"NO!" Caleb tried to step forward, but Will's grasp held him back as his free hand reached for the men behind the flames. "They'll keep walking! Turn it off!"

The flames ceased, as did Will's grip, but Caleb's eyes darted between her and the rebels as the men continued to draw closer. Just then, Caleb heard Cedric's roar, and didn't bother to complain as Taranee picked up the passling by his collar, and linked Caleb's arm around her shoulder; Caleb already wrapping the other around Will as they pushed off the ground. "Look I know you don't like us doing this, but.."

**...**

Lord Cedric growled lowly, as he watched the Guardain's retreat. He should've killed Caleb himself, and Cedric let his form change; cracking his neck as he looked up at the darkening sky. "He was here for a reason.. Keep looking!"

The evening light fell over Cedric's pale skin, and the Lord felt his resentment for the Guardian leader grow. He hadn't missed who had been the one to push the man from Caleb's body.. And he hadn't missed the young man who's made Caleb stop fighting. He had, apparently, found a friend.

"Come with me boy."

**...**

"Uh, _you're welcome_!" Cornelia allowed herself to pout a little, as Caleb looked up to regard her, but it wasn't even herself that Cornelia was talking about. Everyone here had done their bit, and Caleb hadn't even looked back at them.

Hay Lin stepped forward, and Cornelia's eyes crept to the shivering Will, smiling in rememberance of Will's "_urge to push 'Drake'." _and how the redhead had actually looked happy to see the guy with his hands around Caleb's neck. She was glad that the portal-incident, was apparently taking a back seat, and was thankful that Will hadn't ruined any good mood left in Caleb.. The redhead and the rebel leader seemed to have a tendancy to suck the happiness out of each other. "Grandma said you were at the dump, but.. Why?"

"I was looking for the Horn of Hypnos, but it wasn't there!" Cornelia frowned at his words; or more, the concentration it took to hear them as she bit her lip. There was something.. _About _Caleb, that made her heart flutter, and she knew he was handsome, but it wasn't really that, so much as how strong he was; to founder an army against evil, and there was something in his eyes, that spoke more emotion than she'd ever seen from anyone. "I know how to break the trance!"

"Uh.. Horn?" Cornelia blinked and looked to Hay Lin as the girl grinned falsely; shaping her hands a few inches apart, "Is it this big and kinda gold, shiny like?"

"Yes!" Caleb's flicker of a smile seemed contagious as he rushed to grasp the small girl's shoulder's tightly; even in guardian form, Hay Lin was petite in comparison to Caleb. It was nice, how he had taken to Hay Lin, and Cornelia was glad that he liked her, because sometimes people didn't see much in little Hay Lin. But Caleb was more protective of her, though he'd deny it in a heartbeat, and it only made Cornelia feel more in awe. He was just.. Selfless. "Where is it?"

"From the trash, to the restaurant, to-" Cornelia frowned, as Hay Lin's face contorted into horror. It was a rare apperance, for unhappiness to cloud the girl, and the shock on her face frankly made Cornelia's stomach turn. "Oh no! The school band!"

"We have to destroy it." Caleb's face was grim as he turned to Will, "You guys go to the school, while I'll watch out for Cedric and meet you there."


	11. Chapter 11

The streets were empty, as the town of Heatherfield became it's own twilight zone; tall buildings encased in the redish blaze of the setting sun, and only a chilling breeze producing movement as the guardians of the Veil stood and searched the road-sides for life. "The whole town's gone trance marcher.. Hay Lin?"

"Shh.." Lord Cedric stood in his natural form, concealed within shadows as the only noisemakers silenced, and Lord Cedric sneered at the clumsy girls. The foolish leader, whom the Prince seemed so inclined to favor would easily be overtaken if he wanted to now. What struck Cedric as odd was that the Prince hadn't seen any such of an allurement from the blonde, despite that she was quite obviously the superior breed of each of these girls. Though it would be the smallest, who'd be the most useful today; her annoyingly light nature and high pitched voice aside. "That way."

"Thank you, radio Hay Lin!" Lord Cedric smiled. Yes, thank you. The _Will _had never struck Cedric as much more than a weak optimist, who used luck and her position to barely stay alive. On many standing points, she was the obvious heel of Achilles; the foible; the flaw, and it would be safe to say, as far as Cedric was concerned, that she was much in the same position as Phobos. Power of leadership was useless if it wasn't used correctly, and neither of the two seemed to actually hold any strengths. Except keys. Prince Phobos was the key to Elyon, and this red headed Keeper was exactly that: the Keeper of the Heart. Both sides seemed to be following leaders who only had items which were treasures to others. But Cedric could only remind himself to thank this weak link; after he'd followed them to the Horn. Yes, if he wasn't there yet, Cedric was sure that Caleb would enjoy to die at the hands of his _fýlakas_.

Lord Cedric held any battle cries to himself, as he felt his body changing at will.

**...**

Martin Tubbs smiled at the function he'd created; a town march had apparently occured, almost instantly from when the band had started playing, and Martin bubbled with a strong sense of pride at the sheer mass of the event. Everyone was here; he was absolutely sure of it, and Martin beamed as he took in the event happening around him. "Give me the Horn!"

Martin stumbled a little, as a tall man scrutinized him, a thin, strong hand outstretched. It was dispicable really, that someone would bother to try and steal, while Martin could actually _see _a pair of police officers marching not more than four feet away. "Uh, sorry, this is school property an-"

Martin lost his words, and stared at the tall, thin figure who seemed to fly towards him. A young, oriental looking woman, who landed and stood strong, as a wind blew her long, dark hair in it's two seperated locks, tied in long, purple ribbons that matched her skirt, but clashed with the turquoise of her tights and cropped top. He swore she looked like the kooky Hay Lin, but no, Hay Lin was only just thirteen.. And.. Wings.. "Lizard boy! What's he doing on this side of the Veil!"

"Hay-" Martin stumbled on his feet _and _his words, as suddenly his newest prized possesion was seized from his hands by.. Nothing. The Horn rose up, and Martin knew he had to be hallucinating, as the tall blonde caught and brought it to his lips and...

**...**

Mathew Olsen let his fingers slide over a guitar string, as two of his band members shuffled and stretched in the empty hall; and the darkness seemed to consume the place for lack of people or music. "It's almost eight, where is everyone?"

A dud was a dud, Matt was well aware, but moreso he knew that Heatherfield Institute was yet to throw an unsuccessful party; parcially due to it's spacious hall and killer sound systems that allowed for music to blare out at a top volume, but mostly because of the Headmistress' idle neglection of the usual prestigious 'security'. Explicit language; _body 'language'_; and more alcohol than could safely be distributed by the legal pupils, was not uncommon on a night like tonight. Proven, if anything, by the sixpack Andrew Hornby (who'd arrived with the band in order for the best 'smuggling' time) waved at Matt now. "Who cares."

* * *

><p><strong>fýlakas -<strong> Keeper

And, okay, we know Matty-Matt isn't a bad guy, but I figured _realistically _there wouldn't be quite as much of this 'goody-goody' act coming from everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Blunk crossed his eyes back and forth as he walked, apparently enjoying the zombie act, while Caleb felt it to be harder than he'd ever thought, to walk among the living dead. It didn't feel right, and Calebb could tell which had been gone the longest, as the Horn seemed to physically diminish their humanity, and some of the people around him's skin was peeling and tinged blue or green, and Caleb had to swallow the bile at the thought of failing. "Just remember; keep your mind blank.. Well, blank-er. I've gotta get inside."

**...**

Will searched the crowds for a familliar face as the entire town seemed to walk in the school's direction. She'd already seen her own mother; ignoring the woman's slow steps as she continued to scan now for any life, but it was Taranee who was first to see what Will was praying not to happen.. "Hay Lin's been zapped!"

"CALEB! BLUNK!" Will tried to see where Cornelia was looking, but found her eyes trapped when Lord Cedric's human form nodded to her with a smile, and Will felt her stubborn anger rising; readying herself to fly forward and forgetting the problems that would follow her actions. But she never got a chance to fly at him.

"TRANCE MARCHERS! ATTACK.. THE FOUR GUARDIANS!"

Will heard the gasps of the four girls around her, and watched in horror as the entire town; the Heatherfield police; her very own mother, turned to face and approach them. But it was Hay Lin, who chilled Will Vandom's blood. Because Hay Lin might actually have a chance of finishing the job and Will's own gasp wasn't of surprise, but anguish. It hurt more than their attacks ever could, simply to think that Hay Lin and her mother and Caleb and Mr Lair and everybody she knew were about to be the ones to bring her to the ground and end her existence. But it was the idea of what would be left, that tormented and teased Will's mind. She'd never been able to stand Horror films. "We can't fight them, what do we do?"

Will could only stare at Cornelia, with the widest, apologetically frightened eyes and hope that Cornelia wouldn't blame her again. Before the blonde had a chance, Will felt the strong, hurricane-wind of Hay Lin, slamming her body against the nearest building's wall, and yet the air in her lungs seemed to be uncomplyingly evacuating her lungs and rejecting her body of quite the amount of oxygen she needed; leaving her lightheaded..

**...**

Lord Cedric stood tall, gleaning as he watched the four guardians drown in a lack of oxygen. It had been tempting, as unlike Caleb she held nothing for Cedric to be against, for the Lord to want to herald the guardian Keeper beside him; to see the Prince's horror as he walked with a dying body of a lover never consulted and Prince Phobos would surely kill him, but the message would be clear as Cedric's concious; for giving Prince Phobos back the harness he needed to suceed. If Cedric couldn't have power, then Phobos damned well would. But a corpse was a corpse, whether she walked in or was thrown onto the floor by her own guardian. Or perhaps Caleb would want her.. Cedric might just have to ask him.

**...**

Caleb pushed open the doors into the silent hall, and found himself face-to-face with.. The boy. The young man stared at him with a slightly intoxicated grin, and Caleb found himself scowling despite the urgency. "Any requests bro?"

"Yeah," Caleb yanked the guitar from the slightly thin, older boy's hands and glowered at the idiotic gape that he'd catalysed from Will's beau. "Fýgete apó Will Vandom."

With that, the boy looked at with a delayed annoyance and Caleb turned to leave with what he'd come for before the boy could speak again.

* * *

><p><strong>Fýgete apó Will Vandom. - <strong>Get away from Will Vandom. [Basically Caleb not wanting Matt to go near Will because he's drunk (tipsy, but Caleb can't tell the difference) and we all know how drunk boys act ;)]


	13. Chapter 13

Irma Lair squinted through the icy cold winds, but couldn't catch a glimpse of her best friend; instead forcing herself to face the others, who seemed to be taking the same effect as herself. Woozy from the lack of any decent oxygen, Irma didn't quite realize what had happened when the vacuum stopped, and for momentary seconds she remained against the wall as Hay Lin yelled out and fell, but Cornelia's screaming out brought her back to reality in time to crash into thick, _thorny _bushes. Forgetting the marchers, Irma glared, readying herself to bark a complaint to Will, but one look at the girl's terrified brown eyes was more than enough to chill away any retort. "Uh.. Will..?"

There was no reply from Will. No reply from anyone until Taranee cried out - someone had grabbed her arm and Will had lunged for her only to be pulled away by several more hands; one of which Irma would have laughed at Will biting, but laughing wasn't an option, nor screaming, as hands wrapped around her and over her mouth. Those hands; hands which Irma glimpsed at as they pulled Cornelia out of sight, and the white eyes, which Irma couldn't tell for belonging to different people. And Hay Lin. Hay Lin was scratching out a snarling grip on Cornelia, when Irma saw her last; before the crowds engulfed over her, and all Irma recalled was the cold, echoing laugh of Lord Cedric before the music started.

**...**

Caleb didn't miss Cedric's glower as he strummed the guitar. It wasn't a hard instrument to play, and Caleb was glad for that fact because it looked a lot different from anything he'd done before.. But the crowds were slowing and wiping revitalized eyes, and Caleb breathed when he saw Hay Lin pause, before jumping Cornelia in what he'd assume to be her 'sorry' hug. Caleb felt his quick pulse slow when he saw Drake's confusion, and Caleb grinned when Irma Lair sought out and joined the hug. Blunk, beside him, was whooping and jumping in celebration and Taranee found the girls before Caleb searched the heads for scarlet. But of course. Cedric had already fled, and Will pushed past confused adolescents as she strode off, back towards the dump. She was rounding the troupes - like only the best would think to do..

But the girls didn't know she'd gone, and Caleb pulled the strap off his shoulder; planning to give it to the first person who looked young enough to be going into the dance before telling them where she'd gone.. And he didn't particularly want to go to the dance anyway..

**...**

"Great, a party.." Drake smirked lazily at Caleb, though the usual frustration he could provoke in the by wasn't coming through, and the humor fell as Drake stared at a somber face; emeralds of eyes that Drake could only pretend he wasn't a little rivaled by were wracked with guilt and Drake sighed. "Where's the fiery redhead? Isn't she coming to the party?"

At this Caleb grimaced, and Drake grinned a little at the stubborn looking boy. Jealousy was a young man's greatest foe. "Her escort is a stumbling drunk. Tha protimoúsa na sas do tin dikastiríou."

"That could easily be arranged my friend.." Drake's smile broadened as Caleb's sulking features warped instantly into a perfect mimic of horror, and Drake couldn't help himself. "Énas mnistír poté den me krátise apó gynaíka kai prin, Eímai sígouros fílo sas."

"I will slit your throat one day Drake. Believe me I will." Drake sobered a little as the youth's eyes shone with testing aggravation, and Drake nodded.

"I know. You've tried."

* * *

><p>Tha protimoúsa na sas do tin dikastiríou. - I'd rather see <em>you <em>court her.

Énas mnistír poté den me krátise apó gynaíka kai prin, Eímai sígouros fílo sas. - A suitor has never kept me from a woman before, I'm sure you know.

A little snippet before the final chapters tomorrow. :P


	14. Chapter 14

"I hear that your infatuate is a drunk." Will sighed, having had hoped to miss Drake as she led the rebels back through the portal. Apparently not.

Will turned to face the young man, and didn't miss the glimpse of Caleb, stood at a street corner in the background; a fact she was glad of, because she'd never felt very confident of Drake, but she'd be safe here. "Really? Hear anything else about me then?"

"Oh yes," Drake's presumptive, cocky smirk made Will's attempt of a stubborn pout waver, due to the queasy feeling she thought Caleb's near presence would banish. But Drake still looked full of himself, and Will still felt sick to her stomach when he scaled her body with his eyes. Did he have to do that? "You pushed me down a very big hill, and if I hear right, you enjoyed it."

"I.. Don't know what you are talking about." She should've told him he'd heard right, but with Drake it was hard to say it.. It wasn't like Caleb, because with Drake she could see it. If she insulted him, he'd probably get more.. _'Drake'_. But then she realized that he might like for her to lie too, so Will forced her diverted eyes to look at him. "I- You were killing him.. Caleb."

At this Drake's eyes flashed back, and Will's followed to the boy who's green eyes lingered on her for a moment, and when Drake turned back to her, he smiled softly. "Now that.. I didn't know that.."

"Oh." It was at this moment, when she realized that Drake was in fact a good person, as much as his persona might betray that fact, and Will felt terribly awkward when his slime-ball grin was now a wavering shame. "Well you were under the Horn of Hy-"

Will's eyes widened and hand raised, flat palmed, but Drake's sleazy smile was staring at her again before she'd had a chance to slap him off her lips. "Now look what you've done."

"What I-" Will scowled at the egotistical blond as he gave her what was probably supposed to be a captivating smile and disappeared through the swirling blue electricity of the portal. She closed the portal just as Caleb reached her and she stared at where she'd last seen Drake. "Jerk."

**...**

Caleb gazed at where the portal had been and unclenched his fists, turning to the redhead next to him as she cursed; burying her rouge cheeks in tense fingers, as though she might be able to scrape away the scarlet. But it was the clumsily wrapped white bandage that made him thrust his hands into his pockets, glad to find the air-seal plastic box still in his pocket, and the dim-glowing waters still wading around inside it. "I.. Got you.."

Caleb floundered when her eyes -ebony in the darkness- shot to him, leaving Caleb as startled as she appeared to be, so he only pulled out the little box and found that her large orbs followed the movement of his hand; her own hands still spread over her cheeks when he reached for the injured, and she quirked away the first time his fingers brushed her skin, but he smiled with what he hoped was reassurance (and not the boiling anger he was trying not to direct at her for Drake's absence) and she seemed to take it with grace because her hand dropped into his.

"It's said that the Mage of the Metaworld will never die.." Caleb felt his tensions cease as her face took on it's occasional childish _'wonder' _that Caleb loved to provoke in her features; the wide, shiny eyes that shone in the added dim light on the tub in his hand; the slight, parting of her lips that made her look almost awestruck before he'd even said anything; the fact that she didn't even notice when a runaway strand of cherry red blew across her face in the chill of a breeze that swarmed almost undetected around them. Caleb let go of her to pull off the lid of the little box, before pulling away the white dressing, then finding his fingers lacing under hers to hold her hand still. "That her waters glow with their healing power to keep her as she is."

Will sucked in through her teeth when the cool water poured over her wound, but Caleb found it exhilerating to see her amazement when the torn skin glowed into an unblemished state once again. But it was when he let go and she twisted her hand to watch the glowing water running down the lines of her palm that Caleb's relaxed state ended. He must've seen wrong. "Wow, that's so cool is that what you did to get rid of yours-"

She cut off when he grabbed her hand with both of his, pulling her palm closer to his face and trying to smile over his confusion when he looked up to her shocked and questioning gaze. "It's nothing.."

* * *

><p>We'll have to see what that nothing is later as I have work ;)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Cornelia Hale frowned as Will Vandom slipped into the dance with Caleb, and walked over to the boy, not missing the frustrated grimace; she should've never left him with Will. Caleb never seemed to be in a good mood after speaking to Will - a shame considering that he'd been running on a high, and grinning for all he was worth at his success earlier on; and with reason to. But now he looked distant, withdrawing from the party and falling back into his own _'Caleb' _world as he often did.. "Hey, are you okay..?"

The response was him grabbing her hand and Cornelia blushed furiously as he looked at it and back to Will. His shining emeralds shot to her blue and Cornelia smiled; startled slightly by the intense gaze. He always looked like that; his eyes burning into the objective of his gaze, and it made Cornelia feel self-conscious for the first time in years. Cornelia was stunning and every person in this town knew it, but in comparison to Caleb, Cornelia felt like a duck next to a swan. "Can I see you in the light?"

"Um.." Cornelia swallowed, unsure of what this gorgeous boy might be expecting to see -especially after the night's mucky traumas- but that was before she caught Hay Lin's presumptive look and grinned at him in a more childish way than she'd like. "Yeah.. Whatever, if you want.."

"Efcharistó Gaea; I thank you." It wasn't a familiar sensation, but when Caleb smiled at her with almost a look of slight relief, she felt butterflies and found herself blushing, simply because of the thought that he was quite possibly, just as nervous as she felt. That he was from a whole other world, and yet he was choosing to smile at her that second. Even if he wanted something 'work'-related, it didn't matter. He was asking it of her.

It was with this in mind, that Cornelia let him lead her into the corridor, and it was here that he pulled out both her hands in his and looked down at them. Only for a second did he look, and only for a millisecond did he react, but Cornelia didn't miss what almost looked like disappointment flashing over his face before he smiled and clasped her palms together within his own and smiled at her.

Cornelia just wish it weren't such a sad effect of a smile; only a hint, but Caleb's eyes were somber. "Not exactly what I was looking for.. But I thank you very much Gaea. I appreciate your help."

"S-sure.. Any time.." It was cold when he let go of her hands, but a soft hand on her shoulder guided her back and Cornelia found herself biting a quivering lip. It wasn't what he meant by _'what I was looking for'_, but it hit hard at that moment. The palm on her shoulder was that of great friend; a brother might take that grip or a father even. But a boy so comfortable with holding her hands was certainly not as captivated as she felt with him. "You're a good friend Caleb, anything for a friend."

**...  
><strong>

Cedric didn't wait when he was finished, and left Miranda lying awake without a word as he strode through the long, tall corridors of the castle. Lord Cedric had never understood why the metamorphose[0] had been set in such a splendid chamber - once upon a time, Lord Cedric had first believed she was a gift. That the young Prince was silently rewarding his efforts with a plaything, and a playroom to go with it. A stage for his favourite theatrical. But it hadn't taken him long to note that the Prince held distaste to his playful assaults, and Miranda's habitation here was apparently not for him, because if it was, Prince Phobos wouldn't be so damned disgusted that he was _abusing _her in such a way. It was interesting that this disgust didn't stretch to his own sister, and Cedric wondered if perhaps it would please his majesty to project his pursuits away from the metamorphose's willing arms.**  
><strong>

**...**

"You look great!" Will smiled, then felt a grin protruding from her lips. A nervous grin, that was only accepting the humor of what Drake had meant by drunk. Matt's own, slightly lopsided grin was a dead giveaway to the presence of a drink in his system, and if not that she could smell it on his breath when he stumbled a little off the stage, during his break. If neither those had hit her, the compliment certainly did the final trick, as Will glanced down at the mud on her knees - which was probably everywhere else that her eyes couldn't reach. _'Great' _was not the word. Or maybe he was just slurring through the missing words that might go around it, and Will's grin broadened.

_'You look like you've had a great day.'_ seemed far more appropriate, but she had to give Matt the benefit of the doubt, that Caleb wasn't drunk, nor in a dark room when he'd said it. Will raised an eyebrow and smiled wryly, "Have you been drinking..?"

"Is it a problem?" Will smiled then, but her shaking head appeared to be a mistake, because her eyes ventured past Hay Lin and Irma and Taranee; the two pushing the African-American to go talk to the boy who'd almost tried to ask her here.. To Cornelia. And Will's heart sank as the girl pulled away from Caleb's arm and faked a smile in his direction.. And Caleb only stared at Will oddly, instead of noticing how sad her eyes looked, when Will had managed from the other side of a dark room. "..Hey, something wrong."

"Why are guys idiots?"[1] Will slapped her hand up to her mouth, but Matt grinned and pulled her hand away.

"I know.. I'm sorry about that.. You wanna dance?" Will grinned then and let him lead her away as thoughts of Cornelia were pushed away by the pumping tracks of a CD that would only last as long as she was with Matt.

* * *

><p><strong>Efcharistó - <strong>Thank you

[0] If you didn't catch it before, 'Metamorphose' is the 'species' which is born with the ability to morph/transform between more than one body - Miranda can change from human to spider and back, thus she fits the category.

[1] I couldn't resist the hint of irony... Because Will is obviously _so _perceptive about when people like her that she can rat on Caleb for not noticing (which is also funny because he's only _choosing _to ignore Cornelia's crush, while Will is simply as ignorant as Caleb is of himself).

Okay doke.. It looks like the hand thing will remain a mystery, and just a heads up.. The next episode will be quite.. Pairing-tastic (on both ends of justice), and I'm not starting it until tomorrow, but I swear I'm going to town on it considering it's my holidays (let's see if I can't finish it by Wednesday at the latest.. ;) )


End file.
